A new love !!!!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: is it possible for piper to find a new love after leo?????


Piper coming home after a hard day's work puts her car in the driveway and heads up the stairs

Piper coming home after a hard day's work puts her car in the driveway and heads up the stairs. The babysitter meeting her at the door. "Sorry Laura I am so late, things got a little out of hand at the club". "That's okay Mrs. Wyatt, the kids are in bed and fast asleep. I gave Melinda her medicine and L.J had a bath. So no need to stuggle with him tomorrow morning" Laura told her. The teenager had been a gift. After Leo had passed away, piper needed someone she could trust with her kids. And along came Laura. Still a little young but wise beyond her years. "Oh Laura before you leave did we have any phone calls" "oh yeah a few of them! First there was phoebe she told me to remind you of Saturday. Then there was Paige and she said the same thing. And Mr. Simon called said he needed to talk to you about Melinda. I told them you would call him back tomorrow". Laura said as she already was walking down the front steps. "Oh piper" she said as she turned around. "Yeah? "I will have to leave a little earlier tomorrow. I have to help in the production of James and the giant peach". Laura said with a small smile. "That is fine Laura. You know someday you will be a great actress. Like what's her name Holly Marie Combs, love that girl." "Laura had to smile as she got on her bike. She loved piper and her kids. And she had been so sad when Leo had passed on. But it had been two years since Leo was gone and Laura in all of her teenage wisdom thought that piper needed to find a new love in her life.

The next day a nine year old Melinda and seven year old L.J where surprised to find their mom at home when they got back from school. "Where is Laura?" Melinda wanted to know. "Well hi to you too Mel how was school?" piper wanted to know as she got a hold of L.J and pulled him on her lap. "Fine, but where is Laura?" "She had something to do today, so I figured we could spent some time together!" piper answered her daughter. "Damn it!!" came the response from Melinda. "Melinda prudence Wyatt!!!!" piper said in a stern voice. "Sorry mommy, but Laura had said she would braid my hair today, you know the French kind". Melinda said with a sad expression coming over her little face. "Well still no reason the curse and second I can make one of those for you if you'd like". "Cool mom". Melinda said as the frown turned in to a smile. "Now as for what happened in school today. How was it? And do you have any idea why Mr. Simon wants to talk to me". Piper asked Melinda. Still holding L.J close to her. "Nope no idea" Melinda said grabbing an apple from the table and heading for the stairs. "Or maybe it has something to do with the parents conference you forgot last week." She said and the continued up the stairs. "Oh no I cant believe I forgot that!" "Yup you did and you forgot mine to". L.J said from her lap. She give him a little squeeze " and how was my little mans day today?' "Mom I am not little, and I had a great day I was line leader today and I put Ian last in line because he wasn't nice to Sara". L.J told his mom. Piper had to smile at her little boy and how much he reminded her of Leo. Always fighting for the innocent ones. He told her a little more of his day and then asked her if he could call Ian and see if he wanted to play. Piper had to laugh and told him was okay. The carefree world of a child. She then walked over to the phone to make a call to Melinda and L.J's teachers to say she was sorry and to make a new appointment.

The next day piper sat in the hallway waiting for classes to be over and to have her conference with Melinda's teacher. She had talked to Mrs. peters over the phone about L.J.s progress and they had decided that her boy was doing great in school and that the next conference would be soon enough to meet. Melinda came running out of her classroom huddled together with a few friends almost not noticing piper in the hallway. "Oh hi mom. What are you doing here?" she asked her when she finally caught eyes with her mom. "I am here to talk to your teacher. Laura is outside she will walk you and your brother home. And make dinner for you. Cause I have to go to the club after I am done here. So please listen to her. And don't fight with L.J okay!" piper said looking at Melinda. "Yeah, yeah, can jenny come over and listen to some c.d.'s with me, she has the new backstreet boys c.d. and I really want to listen to it." Melinda asked her. "You have to talk to Laura. And see if it is okay. And good luck with that c.d. because you know all Laura listens to these days is les miserable". Piper said with a smile. "I know we should have never bought that ting for her. Now she even makes us sing it". Melinda laughed good-natured. Then the girls headed down the hallway and piper knocked on the door to announce her presence. "Come in!" a warm voice said. Sending tingles down piper's back.

Tentatively piper stepped into the room. Her eyes where met with the one of the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. A hand extended she took it into hers. "Mrs. Wyatt?" "Yeah Mr. Simon?" "The one and only". Mr. Simon said. Piper let out a little chuckle. "Something funny?" Mr. Simon said as a smile came across his lips as well. "I am sorry, it is just that Mel always talks about old mister Simon and for some reason the image I had in my mind is nothing to what you are like". Piper said. "Yup that's me al right old mister Simon!" he laughed. He directed piper to Melinda's desk and offered her a seat. Piper sat down and looked at old mister Simon. He was about six-foot tall with dark blond sandy hair and looked great in causal jeans and a short sleeved shirt. His eyes seemed like they where set to a permanent smile and his five o'clock shadow made him look even better. "Mrs. Wyatt…Mrs. Wyatt!!!" his voice come through her thoughts and piper looked at him again. "I am so sorry I was thinking of something". She said trying to cover her cheeks from getting red. "Please call me piper. It makes me feel so old when you call me Mrs. Wyatt". She said. "Only if you will call me peter" Mr. Simon said. Piper agreed and the two of them started to talk about her daughter. After having spend about half an hour talking about her the conference was all about over. And piper felt a little disappointed. She liked this man. And she felt a little guilty about this. She was after all stilling in love with Leo wasn't she? "Piper….piper? Of in dream land again" peter said as he gave a smile. "Sorry I have no idea what is wrong with me today!" she apologized again. "That's okay now at least we now where Melinda gets it from". Peter said, "so do you think you can do it?" he asked her again. "Do what?" piper asked. "The bazaar next week. We need one more parent for the last leg of it, it would be from about three until five. And you would be working with me". "Sure just tell me where to be". Piper surprised herself with her quick answer. "The baking booth at three o'clock". Peter said. "Ill be there with my apron on" piper laughed. "Great I cant wait to see you there". Peter said as he extended his once more. Signaling that the conference was over. Piper took his hand and it felt like little electric shocks went all through her body. Quickly she pulled her hand back and left the classroom leaving peter behind. Peter looked on as the most beautiful women left his live. But he thought only for a few days and then he would see her again. And they would be working together for two whole hours. A smile came across his lips. He hadn't felt what he felt right now since his wife had passed away about a year ago.

Saturday afternoon came faster then piper had thought. After her meeting with Mels teacher all piper could think of was peter. Over come with guilt she tried to push him from her mind. But he kept coming back into it. And now she had to go and work with this man for two hours. She had no clue how to act around him. She felt like a little schoolgirl with a crush on a high school boy. But he was nothing like a high school boy. That was for sure. At three o'clock piper makes her way to the booth leaving Melinda and L.J in the good care of Laura. She could see him from a few feet away and he took her breath away, could it be possible that he looked even better then a few days ago. Just at that moment peter caught sight of piper and the breath he had taken had trouble coming out. She looked so beautiful with her hair coming down over her shoulders curled on the bottom, a slight touch of make-up but not too much to take away from her natural beauty. The summer dress fit perfectly over her nice shaped body and the sandals on her feet made her perfect in his eyes. He tried to concentrate on what the person in front of him wanted but for some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes away from piper as she made her way through the crowed. "Hi have no fear piper is here" piper joked as she walked behind the booth. "Thank god you are here" peter said. Meaning it in more then one way. They worked side by side for two hours. And every time they would brush against each other a sharp intake of breath was heard form either piper or peter. Laura and the kids had come by a few times to see how piper was doing and to tell them they where fine. About five o'clock the crowed tied down a little and piper sat down taking of her sandals." Oh man I defenantly wore the wrong shoes for this" she said as she rubbed her foot. "yeah but it makes you look perfect" she heard peter say. Piper bent her head hoping that peter wouldn't see her cheeks had turned read again. "Don't piper I like it when you blush like that it gives you a little extra". Peter said again. Only causing piper to blush more. " I am sorry I shouldn't have said that" peter said as he turned away. "That's okay peter don't apologize. The truth is I turn in to a tomato way to often" piper smiled. Peter turned around and looked at piper. "At the risk of being totally out of order but I have to say this." He said. " You are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen piper. And I would love for you to go out with me someday?" piper looked at him and for a few seconds didn't know what to tell him. And for the second time that week piper surprised her self by answering in the affirmative.

They had agreed on a lunch date and so the next day piper was getting her self-ready to met peter. Laura walked into the room and looked her over once or twice. "Yeah well that is not going to work" as she looked at piper who had put on a pair of jeans and put her hair up in a ponytail. "What? It is just a lunch date!" piper said as she looked herself over in the mirror. "Yeah only with the most gorgeous man left in San Francisco. He digs you piper I could see that yesterday. And a pair of jeans and this sweater is not going to cut it. So young lady get in there, get that new dress you bought out and do something different with your hair. I mean you have to best hair in all of America and she puts it in a ponytail. Ugh". Laura said as she rolled her eyes at piper. Piper had to smile at her she loved Laura almost as if she was her daughter. And she agreed with her why not go all out. So back in to her closet she went to get out her new dress. Pulling the scrunchy out of her hair and letting it fall over her shoulders and down her back. She took a little clip and took a few strands and put them on top. Then put on a touch of make-up. And she was ready to go. "Now that is what I was talking about". Laura said as she came down the stairs. "Wow mommy you look prettyful" L.J said who was standing next to Laura. "Okay here is where I will be if anything happens call me here". Piper said as she handed Laura the phone number. "Okay you have a great time and don't hurry back" Laura said as piper descended the front steps on her way to the car. Her heart beating a little faster then it had earlier that day. She couldn't believe she was going on a date for the first time since Leo had passed away. Nerves where now in full motion as she turned the key in the ignition.

Peter was waiting for her at les chez a French little bistro they had agreed to meet. Piper caught herself catching her breath again as she saw him. Her stomach full of butterflies. He looked like a model jumped of fashion magazine his sportscoat fit him perfectly and his slacks just matched her dress it almost seemed they had agreed on what to wear. As soon as peter caught eye of piper his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe this woman was to have a lunch date with him. She looked more gorgeous then she had the day before and he had to take a drink form his glass before to make sure his voice would work once she got to the table. He stood up and pulled the chair out for and pier sat down. For a few seconds neither one knew what to say. The day before they had had no trouble talking to each other because both of them had been so busy. But now sitting here both eluded to words to say something. Peter was to first to speak up. "You look beautiful today piper". He said. "Thanks so do you". Piper said with a nervous smile. "This is ridiculous". Peter said with a laugh. "Huh"? Piper said. "Neither one of us knows what to say". Peter told her. Piper had to laugh at his comment. And that was what broke the ice. They ordered their food and had a very nice conversation. Mostly about kids and piper about the club and him about school and those antics kids could in to. After lunch peter paid the bill and he pulled the chair out for piper so she could get up. Piper thought the date was over with now. But peter asked her if she wanted to go for a walk on the boardwalk. If she didn't have to go home yet. Piper agreed and they left her car at the bistro and took his to get to the boardwalk.

They got to the boardwalk and started to walk next to each other. Suddenly piper felt a hand slide in to hers and for a moment she wanted to pull her hand back. But then decided against it. It had been so long since she had felt a mans hand in hers. And it felt good to feel it again. Peter was not sure if he should have done it but when piper didn't pull her hand back he was happy he did. They strolled for a little while. Buying some seeds for the birds and feeding them. As they went on it was piper this time that took his hand. And his hand formed to hers. Piper wasn't sure at first if she should do it but he didn't pull back and she was glad he didn't. Slowly the sun was setting and the two of them leaned against the railing overlooking the ocean. It was as if someone up above was giving then this beautiful gift and the both of then enjoyed the sight before them. Much to soon the afternoon and early evening came to an end. And peter drove her back to the car. Lingering in front of her car. Words eluded them again. Piper bends her head. Not knowing how to end the evening. Peter put his finger under her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Piper I told you, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. And I would love it if you would go out with me again"? Piper looked back in those endless eyes and told him she would love to go out with him again. Slowly peter bends his head and brushes his lips over hers. Piper tasted the moist breath coming from him and leaned in a little more. Peter deepens his kiss and one of his hands went up her back and mangled with her hair. Piper's hand had somehow found her way around his neck and was pulling him closer to her. His body melted in to her. And the kiss got even deeper if that was even possible. Then suddenly piper pulled back. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "I am sorry she said" turned around got in the car and sped out of peters sight leaving him wondering as to what had happened.

Speeding away piper could see peter in her back mirror her vision blurred with the tears treatning to fall. How could she? How could she have let him kiss her like that? What about Leo? She couldn't do this to Leo! She had to pull over to the side of the road. Letting her tears go her shoulders shaking. As sobs raked her body! Then there was a knock on her window. Piper wiped her tears and tried to compose her self a little before she looked up. As she looked up she saw those blue eyes again. She rolled down her window and peter looked at her concern written all over his face. "Piper what happened are you okay"? "Yes I am sorry I didn't mean to run out like that." She said as she tried to wipe the left over tears away. "Why are you crying piper. I am sorry I won't kiss you again". "No that is not it, it was a nice kiss peter, very nice. It is just that……… that is the first time I have kissed someone after my husband died. And I don't know how to explain it but I feel guilty about that". Piper said as she bends her head down again. Peter reached into the car and lifted her head. "Piper, sweetie I know what you mean and what you feel I feel the same way. You have been the first women I have kisses since Danielle passed away. So you don't have to feel bad about it. They thing is piper that we need to move on with our lives. I know Danielle would want me too. And I am pretty sure so would Leo." he said as he looked at piper. Piper looked up again and in to those blue eyes. Still a tear gliding down her cheek. Peter caught it with his tumb and wiped it away. " I promise you piper we will take it slow. As slow as you want to there is no rush." Piper nodded her head. "I mean it piper now that I have found you I am never going to let you go". He had opened her door. Piper turned to him and put hr arms around his neck. "I am happy you found me too". She said as she pulls him a little closer and gives him a soft kiss. "And we will take all the time we need. And we don't have to rush she agreed with him".

It had been a few months since piper and peter had starting dating and things where going great. At first Melinda had found it disgusting that her mom was dating her teacher. But after a few weeks she had gotten over it. L.J had gotten along with peter from day one. And the two of them where pals. A few weeks ago peter had moved in to the house, which was a big step for the both of them. Both Paige and phoebe where happy that piper had found such a great man. And that she was so happy. One night peter walked up to her Melinda and L.J in tow. He bends down on one knee and looked her in the eye. "Piper I have talked to the kids and they said they would have no problem if I would ask you this question. I didn't think that I would ever find love again after I lost Danielle, but then you came into my life. And you took my heart by storm. It would be great honor if you would marry me." Piper couldn't believe her eyes. Here the man she had become to love so much bended on one knee with her children by his side was asking him to marry her. Her heart filled with pure joy and she told him she would marry him. Hugs and kisses where exchanged and a joyful evening was followed. The next few weeks where filled with getting things ready for a wedding. Piper had decided that she couldn't choose between her two sisters as to who was going to be her maid of honor. She her choice had been the easy after that. Laura was to be her maid of honor and phoebe and Paige where going to be brides maids and Melinda was to be junior brides made. L.J was very proud and boosting to everyone that he was going to give his mom away at the wedding. The morning of the wedding piper got awoken with a small kiss and a good morning sleepyhead. It was peter dressed in casual clothing telling her to get dressed and to come with him. They had to do something before they got married. Piper not knowing what he meant got dressed as fast as she could. They bot got in the car and piper noticed there where two bundles of flowers in the back seat. "Where are we going" she wanted to know. "You will see". Peter said with a smile. Then he turned and piper saw the cemetery

A smile crossed her lips. She knew what peter was up too and she couldn't believe he had taught of it. Both of them got out of the car and their hands found each other. They stopped at a headstone reading 

Danielle Simon 

Beloved wife, sister and friend.

May angels always look over her.

Peter put the flowers down on her grave and kneeled down on the grass next to it. "Hi dani I wanted to come her and introduce you to someone". He took pipers hand. "This is piper and she has made me very happy. We are getting married today. But we didn't want to do it before coming here to let you know. You will always be part of our lives. A tear went down peters cheek and piper wiped it away. With a smile and said. "I promise you Danielle with all my heart that I will love and take good care of him for as long as I live". The both of them got up and walked a few rows beyond that of Daniel's to find Leo's headstone it read.

Leo Wyatt

Beloved husband, father, brother in law.

He was an angel sent to earth by god.

This time piper kneeled down wiped a few leaves from his stone and started to speak. "Hi Leo. Sorry it has been a while since I was here." she now took peters hand. I want you to get to know somebody. His name is peter. And he has been part of my live for the past year or so. He asked me to marry him and I told him yes. He takes very good care of me and the kids". Tears coming down her cheeks now. And this time it is peter wiping away the tears. He sits down next to piper and takes her in his arms." Leo I promise like piper promised my late wife. That I will love and take care of her for the rest of my live. Piper laid down her flowers and the both of them got up and headed back to the car.

The day was as good as it could get. Piper looked stunning, as did the rest of the wedding party. And from the grand piano two pictures smiled at them one of Leo and the other of Danielle.

The end


End file.
